1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a shutter device configured to open and close exposure of a lens in an optical image device such as a camera-embedded mobile device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As performances of optical image devices including camera-embedded mobile devices are diversified and become high-ended recently, adoption of a shutter configured to open or shut off exposure of a lens in a conventional camera is needed in earnest. If a shutter is adopted in a camera-embedded mobile device, a high quality image shooting is enabled compared with that of the conventional one, and provides a circumstance in which high-resolution performance in an embedded camera can be properly exhibited.
However, a small-sized mobile device has a disadvantage, for example, of limited installation space and battery consumption, such that miniaturization of shutter device including a shutter and other parts driving the shutter and reduction of driving power are considered as a must in designing the small-sized mobile device.
That is, the conventional shutter device has disadvantages of increased number of parts and complicated operational structure, leading to necessity of non-essential installation space, increased loss in power transfer and increased consumption of battery.
The conventional shutter device has other disadvantages of slow response speed and degraded definition of photographed images, in case a plurality of gears is used or the shutter is operated by complicated link structure, for example, because the shutter device must have an enhanced shutter speed capable of instantly opening or shutting off light reflected from an object.
Meanwhile, the shutter device is operated by electromagnetic force generated from a coil and a magnet, and therefore, needs a restoring unit capable of allowing a shutter to be maintained on a closed position even if the power is not supplied.